Sonic Boom Blowout Party
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Well the sequel is here! Your favorite stars are back and Sonic Boom is hosting another epic adventure! Wow I sound like a comercial announcer. So buy now!
1. Team Austin Meet :Ally:

**Since you guys liked Sonic Boom Sleepover so much I made a sequel! Sonic Boom Blowout Party! So here's a sneak peek.**

**Cece: Thank goodness you're finally updating!**

**Cookie: It wasn't that long was it?**

**Cece: Try Three months.**

**Cookie: Woah!**

**Rocky: You've probably had other things more important than this**

**Cece: What's more important than this?**

**Rocky: Good Point**

**Cookie: Hey! I have a life!**

**Cece and Rocky: You do?**

**Cookie: You guys are mean.**

**Cece: Well you don't even own us so we can say whatever we want!**

**Cookie: That's right I do not own Shake it up or any of the disney shows that are included.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was time to bring a team Austin meeting to order.

"Why does it have to be team Austin?" Trish asked. "Why not team Trish?" "Trish," I told her. "Not everything is about you." "Well this is!" Was Trish's answer.

I sighed. "Where's Dez?" I asked. "Usually it's Austin that's late.

We watched as the cabinet that held other instruments started to shake. Suddenly it fell down and the door opened.

"It's a ghost!" Nelson screamed. "The cabinet's haunted! Run for your lives!"

"No it's just stupid Dez and his stupid ideas," Trish said. "Come out Dez!" The cabinet door opened and out walked the red headed oddball himself.

"And that is why you don't try to play wall ball in a cabinet," Dez said as if that explained everything.

"Wait, wait, wait," Austin said stepping up to Dez. "You played wall ball in that cabinet?" Dez nodded. "Cool!" Austin said and he and Dez did their handshake.

"Well let's just call this meeting to order," I said stopping the chaos. We all sat down and I called the meeting to order.

"Since Austin is super famous I think we need to have a public event to have him perform at," I said. The three other teenagers answered quite intelligently. "What?" "A parade!" I said. I held up a drawing of all of us on a parade float waving at a crowd.

"Can I see that?" Trish asked. I handed it over to her. Trish crumpled it up and threw it in a garbage can. "Parades are boring!" she said. Austin and Dez nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Trish walked up to me. "How about we throw a giant party!" Austin and Dez nodded in agreement but, Trish wasn't done. "Not just any party, A Sonic Boom Blowout Party!"

**Ally: I don't think we have a cabinet in Sonic Boom**

**Cookie: Ally work with me here!**

**Ally: just saying!**

**Nelson: Do I really sound like that.**

**Cookie and Ally: Yeah**

**Cookie: And Nelson you aren't supposed to be here! Security!**

**Nelson who is being towed away by security guards: Cookie, you have your own body guards?**

**Cookie: Yeah writing this story really brought in the money!**


	2. It's all over the world! :Chyna: Luke:

**Cookie: So I guess you peoples liked that huh?**

**Lexi: How could you like that? I wasn't even in it!**

**Olive: Well if my calculations are correct then 99% of the people reading it would like it better if you were not in it.**

**Lexi: I hate math.**

**Cookie: Girls break up the fight. Hey where are Chyna and Fletcher?**

**Olive: Chyna is going on a date and Fletcher is stalking her.**

**Cookie: Okay! Olive you really do know everything.**

**Olive: Well, I am pretty smart.**

**Lexi: Pretty? You aren't pretty at all.**

**Cookie: Lexi that was mean!**

**Lexi: Exactly.**

**Cookie: Well I don't own Lexi or anyone else so I can't make her nicer.**

**Lexi: Yay!**

**Chyna's P.O.V**

"What's new?" Olive asked. I was looking at my Ant pad and what was coming up. Olive peered over my shoulder.

"Look, Hippo's changed his barbeque restaurant into a Hamburger Hangout," Olive stated. "Let me guess, Hamburgers are really in right now." I looked at it. "Actually his explamation is that he had a bunch of frozen hamburgers in his treehouse."

"No wonder his burgers were so cold!" Fletcher said joining the conversation.

"Wait wait wait," Angus said as he walked up to us. "The grown man has a treehouse?" We all nodded. "He's hippo," Fletcher said. I looked at what else was new. "Hey look at this guys," I said.

"Austin Moon's having a blowout party!" Olive squealed. She was a big fan. "Remember that sleepover?" I nodded. Now that was fun!

"So what are we waiting for?" Fletcher asked. "Let's go!"

**Luke's P.O.V**

Emma was squealing, once again.

"Is there a fire?" Jessie said rushing into the room. "Someone call 911!" I took that as a chance to use a pick up line. "The only fire is the red hot flames of Love," I said scooting closer to her. She took that as a chance to slap me.

"No!" said Emma still squealing and jumping. "Austin Moon's having a big blowout party!"

Jessie snatched her phone away from her and stared at the words. Sure enough he was having a big blowout party tomorrow.

"I'll take you and you," Jessie said pointing to me and Emma. "Bertram will watch Ravi and Zuri." Emma looked at her strangely, "You're going to leave them with Bertram?" Jessie cringed, "Good point, I'll get Tony." "How long are we going to stay?" Emma asked. Jessie smiled, "We'll stay for three days, we'll rent a nice hotel there and just have fun in Miami."

"Sweet!" I said and we headed upstairs to pack our bags.

**Ravi: Why can't I come?**

**Cookie: Ravi, did you really think would leave you behind?**

**Zuri: Yeah Ravi! I have a plan and I need a dork to take credit for it if we get in trouble.**

**Ravi: Cool!**

**Cookie: Zuri! The fans are watching!**

**Zuri: Someone like you has fans?**

**Cookie: Hurtful!**


	3. Stow Aways and Giant Pickles :Ravi:Ally:

**Well you people really do like these stories! That's awesome! BTW I started a suite life one so if you want to you can check that out. Eh Eh?**

**Zuri: Cookie! Just get on with the story!**  
**Cookie: Don't rush me! I like to take my time.**

**Fan #1: Well all us readers sure can tell! When was the last time you updated?**

**Cookie: Uh I don't know**

**Fan #1: Exactly.**

**Cookie: Well I'm a very busy person.**

**Zuri: you? Busy? Hahahahahaha! But Seriously.**

**Cookie: Do you want the story or not?**  
**Everyone in the entire universe: We want story!**

**Cookie: Wow! You guys have bad grammar!**

**Ravi's P.O.V**

"So here's what we're going to do," Zuri Started. Jessie Emma and Luke were about to leave and she was teaching me the plan.

"We're going to leave these dummys here in place of us." Zuri pointed to a pretty like doll and a mop with googly eyes.  
"Don't you think they'll notice these things aren't us?" I asked. Zuri looked at me like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"They probably won't," she told me. I was insulted.

Zuri continued with the plan. "We're going to hide in Emma's suitcases."  
"Why Emma's?" I asked.

Zuri rolled her eyes at me. "Because they're all gigantic!" She had a point there, When Emma went on Vacations she seemed to bring her whole closet.

Zuri found the biggest suitcase and Immediately hopped in. I found the second biggest and hopped in. Guess what? I could stand up in there!

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Cut off on the streamers,"

"Make my picture bigger,"

"A gigantic plastic pickle. Really?"

Trish was supervising while Austin, Dez and I did all the work.

"I still don't see why we have to decorate the mall too!" Austin stated. Trish rolled her eyes.

"You're famous," she told Austin. "You have no idea how many people are coming."

That was true. You never knew how many people would come to this party.

Trish was back to being Commander.

"More cupcakes!"

"Organize that!"

"Dez! This is a party not your room!"

I sighed. Good Old Trish.

**Cookie: Yay! Ravi and Zuri are coming! It can only get better right?**

**Jessie: Wait Ravi and Zuri are coming where?**

**Cookie: Uh uh uh uh uh...**

**Zuri: Good Job Cookie! You ruined the surprise!**

**Emma: Spoiler Alert!**

**Cookie: Oh look! There's Justin Beiber!**

**Emma Jessie: (Fangirl scream!)**

**Cookie: Well that took care of them!**

**Zuri: Good Riddance.**


End file.
